real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Brothers In Crime
is the tirteenth episode of Survivor: Sikuai. Summary Menyoroti Back at camp, Gary starts to become very aggressive towards Mike. Mike, who is definitely overwhelmed by Gary's behavior, shuts down. Shelly decides to step it and calls Gary arrogant, annoying and stupid and wants him to leave the island. Gary points his middle-finger at Shelly and says that he will come for them all. In the forest, Meghan tries to calm down Gary. Wes and Timothy are sitting with him. Meghan says that they are in the minority and they need to try to get majority again. Timothy says he will try to get Joaquin to flip back. But he has no idea if it will work. Meghan makes a confessional and says that this might be the moment to play her idol. But she needs to think about it. The Suicide Squad meets. Mike is pissed and he says that Gary should go now. Brenda still thinks Timothy should go. Joaquin immediately looks up and tries to change the subject. Shelly notices this and looks suspicious. When everyone goes their own way, Shelly and Brenda talk a little about Joaquin's strange behavior after Timothy's name got suggested. Joaquin heads to Timothy to talk a little bit. Timothy asks if Joaquin would like to join their alliance now that Marle is gone. Joaquin says that he doesn't feel comfortable with Gary. Timothy agrees and he suggests to vote different from the rest. Joaquin doesn't think that'd be a smart idea. Challenge Meghan wins immunity! Menyoroti When everyone's back at camp again, Meghan feels good about winning immunity especially because she didn't expect it. Timothy tells Meghan that Joaquin doesn't want to flip so he made a plan to make Joaquin vote for a random player so they can vote for their target. Meghan says that Timothy is brilliant. They are still in the minority though, so they need another option. Meghan decides to try to talk with Mike one last time. Brenda, Violet, Joaquin, Shelly, Mike and Bailey are sitting together. Bailey asks who they're going to vote off tonight. Joaquin suggests Gary while Shelly suggests Timothy. She makes up that Timothy is the smartest of their group but in fact she wants to destroy the possible duo of Joaquin and Timothy. Joaquin sighs as Brenda and Violet both agree with Shelly. Mike agrees as well. Joaquin then agrees and leaves the meeting. After a while, Joaquin walks towards Timothy and he asks who they should vote for together. Timothy says that he has always wanted Mike to go. Joaquin nods, he will vote for Mike. He knows that Timothy will go home anyways so it's fine in his eyes, he can stay loyal to his original fellow musketeer. Meghan talks to Mike. She asks if Mike can keep the information he gets for himself and he promises he will. Meghan makes up that Joaquin is planning a big blindside against him. She asks if Mike would vote Bailey, in case of a idol play. Mike looks shocked and he says he would. Meghan smiles. Tribal Council The final ten arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Meghan how she feels about winning immunity. Meghan states she's relieved and shocked, making Wes laugh. Jeff then asks Mike how he feels about this tribal council. Mike says he's annoyed because apparently Joaquin is starting a big blindside, making both Meghan and Joaquin look immediately at him. Joaquin asks Mike who told him that and Mike nods at Meghan. Meghan then defends herself and asks Joaquin who is voting for then because she heard he is voting for Mike. Joaquin then looks at Timothy who is blushing. Joaquin says he's getting trapped into a lie made by Timothy and Meghan. He tells Mike not to believe it. Violet and Brenda grin at each other. Everyone then votes. Jeff reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Timothy . . . . Bailey . . . . Timothy . . . . Bailey . . . . Bailey . . . . Timothy Three votes Timothy, three votes Bailey . . . . Timothy . . . . . . . . Bailey Four votes Bailey, four votes Timothy . . . . . . . . Timothy Five votes Timothy, four votes Bailey, one vote left... . . . . . . . . . . . . 14th person voted out of Survivor: Sikuai and the 4th member of the jury... . . . . . . . . Timothy (6-4) Timothy smiles. He says that it's been an absolute honor to play with each one of them and he respects Joaquin's decision. He grabs his torch, getting it snuffed and leaves tribal council area. Votes Joaquin voted Timothy: "Tim, we have been brothers in crime for ages. We were the musketeers. It hurts to vote you out man, but we have been playing a little nasty. Musketeers for life!" Shelly voted Timothy: "You and Joaquin are way too close, and there might be more going on behind the scenes. You've had your fun, it's game over now." Bailey voted Timothy: "The odds were against you. Apparently you have played very sneaky and it's good to send you home." Violet voted Timothy: "You tried to take me out, you failed. Now it's my turn." Mike voted Timothy: "You have wanted me gone for so long. You voted for me, my friends and you'd do it all over again. I'm glad to finally vote you out." Brenda voted Timothy: "SWEET PURE JUSTICE." Meghan voted Bailey: "Bailey, I love you to death but this is the best decision now. Mike might actually vote for you, it's our only option." Timothy voted Bailey: "Mike and Shelly should have gone home but you are a good third chance." Wes voted Bailey: "How in hell is this gonna work? We are with just four people. Are we gonna see a idol play finally?!" Gary voted Bailey: "Voting Bailey. Nothing much to say." Final Words "Man, this sucks. If Mike kept his mouth shut, this would have worked. Joaquin voted Mike, Mike voted Bailey. Us four would vote Bailey which made it 5-4-1. Argh so close! But it was worth a shot. I'm glad with how I played but unfortunately, I was too strong. Goodbye!" - Timothy, 10th Place